Empty
by luckydog
Summary: The digital world is once again in trouble, but can Takuya and Koji do it by themselves? Why did the ten spirits go rogue in the first place? Last chapter up, unless i get more then 1 review. two reviews is that too much to ask?
1. Empty

Disclaimer: No, I do not own digimon or JSRF. (Xbox game.)  
Luckydog: This is my first digimon fic. It's set after the fourth series.  
Enjoy and please review.  
Renée: excuse her spelling mistakes but I hope you get the idea.  
Luckydog: your spelling mistakes.  
Renée: ours. We're the same person remember? (Luckydog is a figment of  
Renee's imagination. )  
Luckydog: shut up you!  
Empty.  
Takuya lay on his back staring at his bedroom ceiling. I He  
rolled over onto his stomach to watch what was on the TV. Takuya rested his  
head on his crossed arms which hung over the bed.  
He sighed as some lady gabbled on about some fantastic cleaning product. He  
sat up. It was the summer holidays and instead of being at the beach or  
hanging with friends he was stuck at home. Even his brother was out. (sorry  
I don't know his name.)  
Takuya thought.   
All he had found out from Tommy's e-mails was that TJ and Zoë were going  
out, Koji and Koweji were hanging out, Tommy was hanging with new friends  
as was Zoë.  
Takuya thought. Suddenly the  
jingle of "you've got mail" escaped his laptop. Takuya jumped off his bed  
and raced over to the laptop.  
'dear Takuya,  
JP and Zoë broke up but they're still friends so it is all good.  
We're organizing a picnic for the five of us on Sunday. Want to come? Send  
your reply soon.  
Tommy."  
'Oh yeah.' Takuya said. 'I am so up for that.'  
Takuya wrote and sent.  
He shut down his laptop and went and laid upside down on his bed again. He  
was felling happier now but there was something that he was thinking about  
before but he couldn't quite remember what. He knew that if he concentrated  
he would get it.  
Takuya felt strange, empty, and incomplete since his legendary spirit had  
left him. With out meaning to he picked up his cell phone and looked at it.  
Takuya  
smiled. The feeling of sadness washed over him again.  
I missed the real world so much when I was in the digital world.but in the  
real world, I miss the friend ships I had with digimon and people alike. I  
wish it could be like it was then now. Without the evil Lucemon and other  
numerous baddies, but the fun times.  
The "you've got mail" jingled out of his laptop again. Takuya slowly got up  
and walked over to it.  
'Takuya,  
meet you at Dogenzaka hill at 11 am on Sunday.  
Look forward to seeing you again.  
Tommy.'  
Takuya shut down the laptop.   
~Sunday. Takuya's house. 10:15 AM~  
Takuya picked up a brush and ran it through his hair a couple of times. He  
had since dyed it red, orange and yellow. It gave people the impression  
that his head was on fire. Takuya liked it.  
He thought.  
Dogenzaka hill was across town. It should take him thirty minutes to get  
there by train. 45 if he walked. He decided to take the train. Takuya  
picked up his mobile phone.  
I He sighed.  
He picked up some change for the train and headed out the front door,  
locking it behind him.  
~on the train.~  
'Shibuya station.' The train driver announced over the intercom.  
This is where it had all started after the phone call. Deep beneath the  
train was the gate to the digital world. The area where the two worlds were  
closest. The world that Takuya and the others had saved.  
The doors of the train shut and Takuya went back to thinking other things.  
~Dogenzaka hill10:50am~  
Takuya sat down on a bench in the park at Dogenzaka hill. He was going to  
wait there. Takuya couldn't wait. He fidgeted excitedly.  
11:00 am came and left. Still no one was here. Takuya  
thought slowly starting to panic.   
12:00 and the park was empty except for little kids and their parents.  
Takuya's cell phone rang.  
'Hello.' He said as he picked it up.  
'Takuya, Tommy rang. No-one can make it.' Takuya's mum said.  
'Okay. See you soon. Bye.' Takuya hung up.  
he sighed wearily. Takuya stood up and left for the  
train station. HE changed his mind and started walking.  
Takuya stared at the sky. It was overcast at the moment.  
Takuya walked along the deserted path. The shops were shut seeming though  
it was Sunday. Takuya looked up as a clacking noise sounded above him. A  
train. Takuya stopped and was nearly blown over by a gust of wind.  
Shibuya station. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was walking  
towards the station. Takuya walked in between the busy people. Takuya  
looked up at the sign "Shibuya station."  
Then the entire station was plunged into darkness. People everywhere was  
screaming and yelling. Even the train was dark.  
Takuya stumbled around in the black. People kept on bumping into him.  
Someone pushed him.  
'ah.' Takuya exclaimed as he landed heavily.  
'whoa.' The ground beneath Takuya shook and hummed. It then moved. Takuya  
couldn't tell which way it was moving, just that it was moving.  
As suddenly as it had started the floor stopped. It was still dark and  
Takuya wanted to get out of there, He was used to being stuck in the dark  
with out knowing where you were going because it had happened on several  
occasions while he was in the digital world.  
Feeling for ground out in front Takuya crawled along the floor. He was  
certain that the floor didn't drop. Takuya got up with his hands out in  
front of him, they hit something metal and hollow.  
A dull clang echoed around him. Takuya found in doorway and  
walked through. Takuya found a seat and sat down. When the door shut with a  
loud boom Takuya wondered why he couldn't hear other people talking or why  
the lights weren't on. Slowly the train started moving.  
Takuya thought. He held his hands out in front of him. The train rocked.  
'Geez, this is a rough ride.' Takuya commented. The only sound the Takuya  
got was the click clack of the train going over the tracks and the  
reverberation of his own voice.  
Unexpectedly a bright light assaulted his eyes. Takuya closed his eyes. He  
slowly opened one eye. When it didn't hurt too much he opened the other.  
Takuya could see the beautiful blue sky and the lush green grass. The stone  
buildings with the columns of fire. The thin tracks that led to a station  
inside a stone building. The dark green, flourishing trees that littered  
the area past the stone village. Takuya knew where he was, he had been here  
before.  
He was back in the digital world.  
  
~End~  
  
Luckydog: I guess we should write another chapter.  
Renée: Unless no-one likes the first.  
Luckydog: Don't jinx us.  
Renée: Anyway, if you like it, please review so we know. If your page thing  
has your e-mail we'll thank you personally.  
Luckydog: what she said.  
Renée: Dumb arse.  
Luckydog: Smart ass.  
Renée: Shit for brains.  
Luckydog: Know-all.  
Renée: okay, lets stop this now.  
Takuya: help!  
Luckydog: he's stuck in the digital world.  
Renée: yeah! *hi-fives with Luckydog.* Anyways, hope you enjoyed. BYE! 


	2. Last stop

Luckydog: I do not own digimon.  
Renee: As you have all demanded, here's the second chappie. Thanks to all  
those who reviewed. Glad you liked it and thanks for reading.  
  
Last stop.  
'last stop.' The Trailmon said as he stopped at the fire station. The doors  
opened and Takuya hopped out. He looked around. It was exactly the same as  
when he had left, except the fact the there was no Bacumon and Naymon to  
greet him.  
'Why am I here?' Takuya asked the Trailmon.  
'I don't know.' Trailmon replied. 'you're the one who got on?' Trailmon  
soon departed after that.  
"did I?' Takuya remembered the movement in the darkness. Then stumbling around he made it through a doorway. Then it felt like he was in the  
train on the subway, then he was here. Back in the Digital world.  
'What am I doing here?' Takuya asked himself. As Takuya walked out to the  
cliff he pulled out his mobile phone. He had changed shape and was red and  
black. It was a d-tecker again. Takuya pressed some buttons. Yes, it was  
there.  
'hi again, Takuya.' His fire spirit said to him.  
'oh,' Takuya said softly. 'it's great to be back.' The picture of his  
spirit faded.  
'Takuya.' A lady's voice escaped his D-tecker. 'Please come to Serafimon's  
castle.'  
'Lady Ophanimon?' Takuya asked.  
'We need your help urgently.' Lady Ophanimon said.  
'I'm there.' Takuya said putting his D-tecker away. Takuya stared out at  
the pathway to the real world. I  
Takuya turned and walked through the village. A Lilymon glided past him.  
'ah, excuse me.' Takuya yelled at her.  
'Yes?' She asked.  
'Do you know where Bacumon and Naymon live?' Takuya said.  
'Just over there.' She pointed at a rather small stone hut.  
'Thanks!' Takuya yelled as he ran over to the door. He knocked sharply on  
the door. No one came to the door after a while so Takuya figured that they  
weren't home.  
Takuya was a bit disappointed but  
nonetheless he turned and ran in the direction of the tracks heading  
towards the forest. Takuya ran and ran. He was so hot and tired that even  
when he was under the dense foliage that sheltered him from the sun he  
couldn't keep going. Takuya fell to his knees  
but kept moving. He crawled a little way before collapsing completely.  
'Must, keep, going.' Takuya said to the trees. His vision blacked out a  
short while afterwards.  
  
~a while later~  
'Yes, a human child.' Takuya's opened his eyes. A bird like creature was  
staring down at him.  
'My friend Sora was human.' The Biomon said. 'here.' She handed Takuya a  
wood cup full of water. 'Drink it.'  
Takuya sat up. He was in a wooden hut on a hard bed. He took the cup  
gratefully and drank deeply from it.  
'Thank you.' He said when he had finished. 'but I must keep moving.' Takuya  
threw off the thin sheets and stood up.  
'Wait.' The Biomon that had given him the water said. 'Why are you in the  
digital world?'  
'I don't know.' Takuya replied as he pushed aside the blanket door. 'But  
I'm about to find out.' With that Takuya ran of along the forest track.  
'Strange creatures, these humans.' One of Biomon's Friends said to her.  
'they are indeed.' Biomon agreed.  
  
Takuya came to a giant tree, he quickly ran up the steps. Breathing heavily  
he came to the divide choosing the right path. He saw Serafimon's crystal  
castle.  
'Please come inside.' Lady Ophanimon's voice told him. The doors opened and  
Takuya ran inside.  
Serafimon, Shiubimon and Ophanimon were standing in the hall.  
'Wh-what's the p-problem?' Takuya gasped.  
'The digital world was fine for about a year but then the spirits of the  
ten legendary warriors went crazy and started destroying it.' Serafimon  
explained.  
'What?' Takuya asked. 'but my spirit's fine. It's in my d-tecker.'  
'Only two sprits didn't join the others.' Shiubimon said.  
'mine and someone else's.' Takuya said to himself.  
'Some of the spirits have asked digimon to help them.' Ophanimon said.  
'others have merged with other digimon. Either way they're wreaking havoc  
across the digital world.'  
'what do you want me to do?' Takuya asked them.  
'You've saved the digital world before and we're asking you to do it  
again.' Serafimon said.  
'But I was with other people last time.' Takuya stared getting hysterical.  
'it's just me and my spirit against 9 spirits and who knows how many other  
digimon.'  
'that's true, but we believe you can do it.' Shiubimon said.  
'I-I'm not quite sure.' Takuya muttered.  
'You can.' Ophanimon told him softly.  
'So, what do I have to do? Where do I have to go?' Takuya asked them.  
'the autumn festival.' Serafimon told him.  
'I'll.I'll try my best.' Takuya told them as he turned and ran.  
'Your best should be enough.' Ophanimon called after him. 'at least, we  
hope so.'  
  
Takuya didn't think he would be able to get there anytime soon by running  
there. Takuya stopped to catch his breath.  
'Hey kid.' A rough voice said behind him.  
'who? Me?' Takuya asked as he turned. A Leomon stood behind him. Only he  
was black.  
'Yeah.' He replied. 'what are you doing here in the digital world?'  
'I-I was brought here.' Takuya stuttered.  
'Humans don't belong here.' Leomon told him. 'they come to the digital  
world and meddle with it. You should keep your nose out.'  
'For your information.' Takuya retorted. 'when I last came to the digital  
world, there was no digital world. If I hadn't meddled, it would still be  
destroyed. And.I'm part Digimon.'  
'That's not possible.' Leomon scoffed. 'prove it.'  
Takuya digivolved into Agunimon. Leomon pounced onto Takuya.  
'Not going to get me with that!' Takuya said. Leomon backhanded Takuya and  
he fell hard. Takuya had underestimated his opponent and was paying dearly  
for it. Leomon pinned him down and came an inch away from Takuya's face.  
Leomon drew back his fist.  
'Dark lion punch.'  
Takuya closed his eyes and waited for impact.  
  
Luckydog: I'll leave it there.  
Renée: A little suspense never hurt anyone.  
Luckydog: Sorry if it takes me too long to update. We have six stories up  
and three of them I need to write the next chapter for.  
Renée: Thanks for reading we're grateful. But plz be patient! Bye! 


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
Renée: I can't think of a name.  
Luckydog: neither can I!  
Renée: Oh well, too bad if it's dodgy.  
Luckydog: oh yeah have fun reading, cause personally I like my BB and CCS  
one better. Thanks for reading anyway, as long as you like it!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
TROUBLE  
'wah.' Agunimon ducked under the blow.  
'Running already?' Leomon asked.  
'Pyro-tornado! Ha.' Agunimon said as he spun around.  
Soon Leomon caught fire. He tried to bat out the flames but it was no use.  
A blur of light rushed past Agunimon.  
'whoa.' Agunimon exclaimed. Leomon's fractal code erupted from his middle  
and surrounded him.  
'Fractal code, purification.' Agunimon said as he swiped the code. Leomon  
dissipated to nothing.  
Agunimon dedigivolved back into Takuya.  
'I can't stop for interruptions.' Takuya said as he started to run. Takuya  
continued along the forest trail. Takuya thought more about the blur that  
had past him. it seemed familiar somehow, but Takuya couldn't place it.  
Takuya was thinking so much that he fell over something.  
'What the?' Takuya looked up. It was Sorcermon.  
'oh, sorry.' Takuya apologized. Sorcermon held out his hand. Takuya took it  
and Sorcermon pulled him up.  
'Thank you.' Takuya said.  
'I didn't think I would ever see you again.' Sorcermon said.  
'Me neither.' Takuya brushed the dust off his pants. 'I never thought I  
would be back in the digital world.'  
Sorcermon smiled. He looked different Takuya just noticed. His clothing  
wasn't white anymore. It was more of a dark stormy sky gray.  
'It was a good thing you did.' Sorcermon said. 'saving the digital world  
and all. But it was better while we were fighting.' An evil smirk appeared  
on Sorcermon's face. 'the digital world will always fight, no matter how  
many times peace is brought to it, there will always be fighting. It is a  
digimon's nature to fight.'  
'snow Cannon!' Sorcermon had a square bazooka on his shoulder. Takuya dived  
to avoid the attack. (a/n the series ended two months ago, my memory's  
crap. Please help me!)  
Takuya thought as he hit the hard ground.  
Takuya digivolved into Agunimon.  
'Fire verses ice.' Agunimon said as he punched his fists together with a  
deep thwack noise.  
'Pyro-punch!' Agunimon said.  
'Crystal shield.' Sorcermon swung his staff in a circle.  
The fire punch of Agunimon hit some invisible shield revealing a pale  
rainbow of colors as it made contact. The fire was then reflected back at  
him, hitting him squarely in the chest.  
'Argh!' Agunimon held his chest. Agunimon kicked the shield hoping to break  
it. The force of the kick was rebounded upon Agunimon. Agunimon's armor  
breast plate broke leaving Agunimon shrouded in pain. His head felt like it  
was splitting and the burning pain in his chest didn't help.  
'soul stuck strings.' Sorcermon help up his hand and Agunimon was lifted  
into the air, a few inches off the ground. Sorcermon clenched his fist and  
Agunimon felt every muscle in his body contract.  
'Aaarrgghhh!' He screamed. Sorcermon let his hand relax and Agunimon fell  
to the ground. He got up panting.  
'how.' He stalled. He fell to his knees exhausted. Sorcermon clenched his  
fist and Agunimon felt the searing pain rip through him again. Agunimon  
felt one of his muscles tear and the pain was so vigorous, he threw up.  
'crystal shards.' Sorcermon said. Several glass shards came out of no where  
and ripped Agunimon to shreds. He, lay, exhausted on the cool soft ground,  
breathing hard. He dedigivolved, back to Takuya.  
'I'll let you live so I can play around with you.' Sorcermon said. 'Next  
time think before you challenge the combined powers of the ten legendary  
warriors and their followers.' Sorcermon faded from view. Takuya just laid  
there, breathing hard. He couldn't move, he had tried, but he just  
couldn't. Takuya just laid there, after a while his breathing returned to  
normal. He lay there, while his arm was riddled with throbbing pain caused  
by the torn muscle, making him feel sick. Still he just lay there, the sun  
setting and the three moons rising. The moons were high above him before he  
fell into a painful sleep.  
Takuya woke to find his arm bandaged. He sat up as he looked around. The  
track was deserted. Takuya looked down, disappointed. There was a note on  
his stomach. Takuya picked it up.  
Your arm will heal in time. The digital world needs your help right now.  
Your determination and friendliness is the key for you to beat the other  
spirits. A friend will be there to help you soon, but you must defeat the  
first.  
'what the?' Takuya looked around the track again. It was still deserted.  
Takuya laid back down in the soft soil and tried to move his fingers. He  
clenched and unclenched his fist. His hand was fine.  
'oh.' He got up still clenching his fist. 'I will beat Sorcermon!' He was  
obviously the first, as he used Kumamon's attack as well as his own. I  
must keep going. Takuya realized that hungry. He saw a Gatsomon go past.  
'ah, excuse me.' Takuya called out.  
'yes?' She stopped walking.  
'is there anything edible around here?' Takuya said.  
'those berries.' She pointed to the bushes beside him.  
Takuya grabbed a handful of berries and ate them quickly. He continued on  
his way, running along the forest trail. He stopped at a creek to get some  
water. He cupped his hands and drank. He also washed his face. When he  
checked his reflection, to see if his face was clean or not, he saw that  
his reflection had changed. His fire dyed hair was under a dark gray, wide  
brimmed, pointed hat. His eyes were still amber, but his nose and mouth  
were hidden under a cloak. I As Takuya moved sharply  
backwards, a much greater force moved him forwards. Someone grabbed his  
shoulder's and shoved underwater.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Luckydog: think we might leave.  
Renée: *Punches Luckydog* Keep going.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The blue water was clear and Takuya could see the bottom about two meters  
down. The hand at his neck stopped him from getting to the air above.  
Takuya's lungs were burning. He was struck with an idea. Takuya let his  
body go limp. The person who was holding him loosened their grip. Takuya  
forced his head upwards, causing the person holding him to release their  
hold.  
Takuya was panting hard. The air froze his lungs, so it was painful to  
breathe in. Still he took quick, deep breaths.  
Sorcermon was standing there in front of him.  
'Smart move.' Sorcermon commented.  
'your.dead!' Takuya managed to say between gasps.  
'big words for such a small boy.' Sorcermon taunted.  
'i'm taller than you!' Takuya shot back.  
'yeah, right.' Sorcermon said.  
The two stood back to back and Takuya was indeed taller.  
'Ha, ha! Told ya!' Takuya said jumping up and down.  
'You'll die now!' Sorcermon pointed his staff at Takuya.  
Takuya digivolved into Agunimon.  
'Pyro-Tornado.' Agunimon said.  
'crystal shield.' Sorcermon spun his staff.  
Agunimon dived into the water avoiding his own attack. When he resurfaced  
he glared at Sorcermon.  
'I'm sick of you,' Agunimon yelled. 'I'll stop you now!' He jumped out the  
water, onto the bank.  
'Agunimon, slide evolution.' Agunimon digivolved into Burning Greymon.  
'Fire blaster!' Burning Greymon unleashed a barricade of flaming bullets.  
The bullets ripped through the shield and hit sorcermon in the arm.  
'Nice shot.' Sorcermon said.  
'Ice crystal shards.' Millions of ice shards materialized from thin air and  
ripped through the air towards Burning Greymon. Burning Greymon took  
flight.  
'Soul stuck strings.'  
This time Burning Greymon could see the strings. They looked like spider  
webs. He simply dodged them by flying to the right. Unfortunately, one  
string wrapped itself around his foot. Sorcermon pulled, hand over hand, on  
the string. Slowly, Burning Greymon was pulled to the ground. Burning  
Greymon Used his tail to trip over Sorcermon. Sorcermon went down on the  
floor hard. Sorcermon pulled the string, tripping up Burning Greymon.  
Sorcermon got up stepping on burning Greymon.  
'hmph, That won't hold me.' Burning Greymon said.  
'no, but this will.' Sorcermon lifted his hand. 'Soul stick strings.'  
The strings bound Burning Greymon leaving him defenseless. Burning Greymon  
struggled against his bonds but they stayed.  
'I will find some way to defeat you!' Burning Greymon said with clenched  
teeth.  
'You are in no position to threaten me.' Sorcermon said. 'Tsk, tsk. Even  
your beast spirit is no match for me.  
It too is weak.'  
'Take that back!' Burning Greymon said.  
'Never.' Hissed Sorcermon. 'prepare to die, Burning Greymon.'  
Burning Greymon struggled against his bonds some more.  
'how to kill you, how to kill you.' Sorcermon pondered.  
'you shouldn't have been reborn!' Burning Greymon shouted.  
'ah,' Sorcermon sighed. 'Desperation.the reason of ignorant people. Death  
awaits you, you ignorant person. You shouldn't have come back, but only  
stupid, friendless come back to a strange place that is obviously  
dangerous.'  
Sorcermon brought round the bottom of the staff touching burning Greymon's  
neck. As he was bringing it round Burning Greymon saw the glinting blade  
appear on the bottom staff.  
Takuya thought about what Sorcermon said.   
'Burning Greymon is soon to embrace death.' Sorcermon said.  
Burning Greymon swallowed. Sorcermon applied more pressure behind the staff  
pressing it into Burning Greymon's throat.  
Was his last thought.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Luckydog: We'll leave it there.  
Renée: Yeah. It's so repetitive already.  
Luckydog: we'll try and update soon for you pplz! Don't worry, Takuya isn't  
dead........................................................................  
............................................Yet.  
Renée: Ignore her. Review, cause I know you like it or don't. I need to  
know these things, before I get them wrong. What do you want to happen,  
instead of the repetitive storyline I've got cooked up. Oh, I'll give you a  
clue. Someone is going to join Takuya, But only one person! Bye tanks 4  
reading! 


	4. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I wish I did. I would be in Japan by now.  
  
Luckydog: oh the cliffy's, the cliffy's. Renée: you really glorify in other people's depression, don't you? Luckydog: cliffy's. Mmm. Renée: you wouldn't believe how many people we upset with our Adam's song BB story because of her liking to upset people. Yikes. Anyway enough of the idle chitchat, on with the story.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Death. I Burning Greymon thought as the blade was pressed a bit harder. Any more and Sorcermon would cut a vital artery. I Burning Greymon thumped his tail against the ground in frustration. 'Bye bye worlds.' Sorcermon said. 'Worlds?' Greymon was playing dumb, stalling for time. 'You know, the human world and the digital world.' Sorcermon seemed aggravated. 'I thought they were the same world.' Burning Greymon said. Sorcermon leaned forward. 'Don't get smart.' He hissed. 'wouldn't dream of it.' Burning Greymon slipped his tail around Sorcermon's foot and lifted him up into the air. Sorcermon was upside down. 'do you think that would stop me?' He mocked. 'crystal shards.' Burning Greymon lifted sorcermon into the air and held him there. He spun sorcermon around then flew straight towards the ground. Sorcermon's body cushioned the impact for Burning Greymon. Sorcermon rolled over and forced the blade back into burning Greymon's throat. 'Dragon breath.' Burning Greymon said as flames shot out of his mouth and melted the blade. The molten hot steel dripped onto Sorcermon's face. 'Grrr.' Sorcermon growled at burning Greymon. Sorcermon threw Burning Greymon off him before he rolled over and got up ready with a new wave of attacks. Burning Greymon also got up and readied himself. 'Crystal shards!' Sorcermon was angry. 'Smoke shield.' Burning Greymon said. A large amount of smoke surrounded Burning Greymon. The shards hit the smoke and they rebounded upon Sorcermon. Sorcermon couldn't hack the attack. His fractal code appeared and was scanned by Agunimon. Agunimon dedigivolved to Takuya. He checked his d-tecker and found Kumamon in it. Takuya shook his head. Takuya started walking on the Trailmon track. He kicked a couple of stones here and there as he thought.  
  
Takuya was ripped out of his train of thought when he fell over. The track beneath him was vibrating, probably the cause of Takuya's fall. Honk, honk. Takuya turned to see a Trailmon speeding towards him. the track was shaking so hard that Takuya couldn't find his footing. 'Get off the track kid.' The Trailmon showed no signs of slowing. 'I-I-I-I can-can-can't!' Takuya managed to say. The Trailmon slowed stopping an inch away from Takuya's face. 'What ya doing kid?' The Trailmon asked. 'hey I know you. Your one of the kids who saved the digital world. What ya doing back here?' 'the digital world's in trouble again.' Takuya picked himself up off the greasy track. 'I thought so.' The Trailmon said. 'had a couple of brawls on my carriages a while ago. I knew the peace wouldn't last long. To many trouble makers. So where ya going.' 'the autumn market.' Takuya brushed himself off. 'I'll give you a lift.' The Trailmon said. 'you saved the digital world once I'm sure you could do it again.' The doors opened and Takuya gratefully jumped in. He continued his interrupted train of thought as the train started moving. Thoughts ran through Takuya's mind as the day grew dark. I'll have to buy some food or something when I get there. Takuya thought as he's stomach growled. After a while his eyes drooped as he fell into a thoughtful sleep.  
  
Takuya woke up after his head hit a hard surface. The coverings of the Trailmon's seats were itchy under his head. Takuya rubbed his eyes and head where he hit it. The sun was peeking over the horizon and the dark blue gave way to a wide range of colors in the sky. 'Nearly there.' Trailmon said. 'oh, okay.' Takuya sat up and looked out the window. They were on a wooden bridge over a vast sea. The blue of the sea was stunning and the fact that everywhere Takuya would look was just that blue sea. He could not see land anywhere. Takuya sat back down. He pulled out his d-tecker. 'Next stop kid.' The Trailmon said. Takuya looked out the window again. They were traveling through the desert. Takuya could see the tents of the market up ahead. 'Yay.' Takuya muttered. 'What's that?' Trailmon asked. 'Ah, nothing!' Takuya sweat dropped and waved his hands wildly. Trailmon slowed and stopped, before opening his doors. 'Thank you.' Takuya said before going on his way. 'Anytime kid.' The Trailmon said before departing. Takuya looked in every direction as he walked down the rows of shops and tents. He heard his stomach growl so Takuya decided to try and get something to eat first. He spotted a noodle bar farther down the street. As he got to it he checked the prices. 'I don't have any money.' Takuya said softly. 'how am I going to pay for food?' A sign on his right said they were asking for workers. Takuya walked in amongst the customers and made his way to the bar. 'Hi I'd like to apply for the job.' Takuya said over the noise. 'A human?' The Red Vegemon boss behind the counter scoffed. 'Working here? Unlikely.' The Red Vegemon turned away. 'Wait, I'll work really hard.' Takuya pleaded. 'Just for some money and a meal.' 'can you cook?' The red Vegemon sounded interested now. 'Yeah.' Takuya nodded. 'I got an A in home economics.' 'your hired.' The red Vegemon threw a uniform at Takuya. 'toilets are in the back.' Takuya duck into the back and extracted his clothes. He then put on his uniform and came back into the front. 'You can be a waiter.' The red Vegemon said as Takuya's stomach growled. 'you can have a lunch break in an hour.' Takuya was working hard, juggling four sometimes five bowls of noodles to customers. Just before lunch break Takuya saw a blonde headed human walk past the store. 'Zoë?' Takuya breathed. 'I'll be back.' he shouted at the boss before ripping off his apron and throwing it on the hook. Takuya dodged through the customers and rounded the corner he had seen Zoë go down. There was a t- section. Takuya ran to the intersection and looked down both streets searching for any sign of the girl. On his right there was a blonde head bobbing through the crowd. 'Zoë.' Takuya chased after it sidestepping past people. The blonde hair turned around another corner. Takuya growled. As he turned the left corner he saw nothing. Takuya slowed down to a walk as he searched some more. Takuya walked down the deserted ally way looking round. He sighed as he gave up and went to turn around. But something caught his eye and he stopped to look for what it was. Zoë had just turned the other corner. 'Wait up!' Takuya yelled as he once again gave chase. He turned the other corner to be met by a dead end. And Zoë's back. 'Zoë.' Takuya panted. 'I've.been.chasing you.everywhere.' 'Who me?' The blonde turned. It was a digimon, around Zoë's height with blonde hair. A humanoid digimon. The digimon sprouted delicate pale, blue wings that where transparent. The wings came through her lavender colored, knee length dress. She flew over to Takuya and landed in front of him. He could see her eyes clearly now. He stared deeply, trying to figure out whether they were blue or green. The colors of her eyes were so well combined he couldn't make up his mind. 'Don't look too deeply.' The digimon smiled with dark red lips. 'Wha-?' Takuya was pulled out of deep thought. 'my eyes have hypnotic properties.' She answered in a silky voice. 'were you the one following me?' 'Ah, Yeah.' Takuya was having trouble thinking straight. 'i'm sorry.' The digimon flicked her hand and cut a small cut on Takuya's cheek with her long blood red nails. The pain brought Takuya back to earth. 'Huh?' Takuya said. 'oh, wait your not Zoë. Did you just scratch me?' he added when he saw blood drip from her nail. 'Sorry, but I had to.' She said. 'it was the only way to break the hypnotism.' 'your eyes?' Takuya asked before he could stop himself. 'i'm glad to see that something got through.' She laughed the laugh of a little innocent child. 'you were the one following me, no?' 'ah, yeah I'm sorry about that.' Takuya apologized. 'I thought you were someone else.' 'that's okay.' She replied. 'we all make mistakes.' 'who are you?' Takuya asked. 'I'm Faerymon.' She bowed. 'and you are?' 'Takuya.' He bowed just as she did. 'i'm also know as Selina, the faery god of heaven.' Faerymon said. 'and it was nice to meet you Takuya. I must go now.' With that she spread her wings and floated into the air. 'bye.' Takuya waved not quite sure what happened. He checked his watch. Takuya raced off.  
  
'boy, was that good.' Takuya said after he finished his meal. 'no wonder they're packed out.' Takuya picked up his plates and took them round the back. He grabbed his apron off the hook and put it on. 'Can you continue to waiter?' The Red Vegemon asked as he bustled past. 'Yeah, sure.' Takuya grabbed a notepad and a pencil and got to work. 'So two Gomamon soups and one Etamon deluxe.' Takuya asked the three customers. 'Yep.' The Growlmon assured him. 'ok, coming right up.' Takuya turned to go back to the cooks to tell them what the order was when a certain piece of clothing caught his eye. A striped bandana. The guy who wore it was sitting at a table a few feet away from this one. He kept his head down so Takuya couldn't be sure. Takuya started to walk over to take his order but he got up and quickly mingled with the crowd. A pile of digimon currency was left on the table. As Takuya picked it up he overheard the conversation of the digimon on the next table on the leaving human. 'Digimon chameleons.' One of them tittered. 'been disguising themselves as the humans that saved the digital world.' 'what would they get out of that?' The other one asked. 'Popularity.' The first one replied. 'And trouble.' The third one said. 'the ten spirits have gone crazy.' 'what are you blabbering on about?' The others said. 'I got attacked by a rabid spirit.' Takuya couldn't hear anymore as the red Vegemon called for him to hurry up. 'Coming.' Takuya scooped up the change and ran over to the till.  
  
the other sarcastic annoying little voice that everyone has in their minds replied. Takuya clenched his fist. 'I don't care. i'm going to find out.'  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Luckydog: the best chappie ever besides the first one. Well in my opinion anyway. Renée: You? Have an opinion? Pull the other one. Sorry that the chapter's are so short and the updates so long but I have five different story's that need to be updated regularly, And I HAVE to clock Project zero on Xbox. That game has the best storyline and pretty good graphics but it is made by Tecmo so it should. So plz be patient and I'll try and thank you as soon as possible! Luckydog: do you ever shut up? Renée: *acts all horrified and points behind Luckydog* It's Kirie!! *Luckydog turns and starts shrieking for no reason.* Renée: she's scared of the ghosts on Project Zero! Bye Thanx 4 ur reviews!!!!!!!! (just in case I don't get to thank you personally.) 


	5. Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Otherwise, Party at my house. If it gets wrecked I'll just by another one. Luckydog: sorry it took soooooooooo long to update. Renee: finally got the modem working. I don't know who Flamon is. My mind draws a huge blank but I'll use him anyway and if I get it wrong please correct me. Thank you to all those who reviewed. This chapter has been long awaited. We'll recap just in case. Takuya has just seen something or someone and he is sure that it is Koji .  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Friend. Takuya stared into the crowd as he took some more orders. Takuya pulled himself out of it as he took some tray's of food to the customers. Soon it was closing time. 'Hey, you work hard kid.' The boss Vegemon said. 'i'm glad I took you aboard. Do you have somewhere to sleep?' 'No.' Takuya kept glancing at the dissipating crowds. 'I'd give you a place but it's cramped enough.' The Vegemon gave Takuya his pay. 'just watch yourself.' 'What?!' Takuya snapped his attention straight to the Vegemon. 'The spirits are everywhere.' Vegemon said. 'The things I've heard in here.' He shook his head. ' you're a target. So just watch yourself.' 'Okay.' Takuya walked down the darkened streets. Takuya could see a soft glowing light out the corner of his eye. 'Hello.' Selina stepped out of the shadows. Takuya automatically felt the scratch on his cheek. 'Oh, your not still hurting about that, are you?' She looked upset. Takuya creased his brow in thought, then he realized his hand was on his cheek. 'Oh.' He took his hand down. 'Don't worry, I've been in a lot more pain.' 'That's good.' She walked over to him. 'Where are you planning to sleep tonight?' 'Where ever.' Takuya said. 'That's dangerous.' Selina scolded. 'Especially for you.' 'Oh, well.' Takuya muttered. 'it's not like anyone cares.' 'I do.' Selina pouted. 'Why?' Takuya said. 'I only just met you.' 'So, I can tell that you're a good person' Selina argued. 'and I already consider you as a friend.' 'Really.' Takuya looked up. 'Yes.' Selina said. 'I know. You can sleep in my house. It's not to far from here and it's warm.' 'okay.' Takuya said. 'Just don't walk here at night without someone by your side.' Selina said as they started walking along a forest path. About four trees down was this giant tree with a door in it. 'This is my house.' Selina pointed to it. She out the back of her hand against the door and moved it down the door a foot. Takuya watched in wonder. 'This unlocks the door.' She grabbed Takuya's hand and placed it against the door. 'now the door will recognize your hand as well. Just place it on the door and it'll let you in.' They opened the door and climbed the steps. When they got to the landing they opened the door to the lounge. 'Okay this is the lounge.' Selina said. 'on your right you have the tow bedrooms. Yours is the blue. Mines the purple. Straight ahead is the bathroom.' 'Okay.' Takuya admired the wood flooring, the blue couch and other assorted colorful furniture. Takuya rubbed his eyes, only aware that the was so tired. 'I'm going to bed.' Takuya opened the door to his bedroom. A small bed, a chest of drawers, rug and a window was all that there was in the bedroom. What astounded Takuya was that everything in the bedroom was blue. But a pale blue so it didn't hurt his eyes. Takuya stripped down to his boxer's and got into bed. His back was sore but soon settled as he drifted into sleep.  
  
Takuya screwed his more closed trying to block out the light that was shining through his eyelids. Giving up, Takuya opened his eyes only to close them again when the bright sunlight hit them. Takuya shielded his eyes with his hand. He got up and found his closed washed and ironed on a chair that he hadn't seen the night before. Takuya picked up his clothes and walked into the lounge room. 'morning Takuya.' Selina said putting plates of food on the wooden table. 'Can I use the bathroom?' Takuya asked her. 'sure, go ahead.' She sat down to eat. 'towels are in the cupboard.' Takuya opened the cupboard and pulled out a fluffy light blue towel. He then opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was ice blue. Takuya took off his boxers as he turned on the shower. He put his clothes on a drying rack and got in the shower. His back felt better after it. Takuya then got dressed and walked back into the kitchen. Bacon and eggs were waiting for Takuya on table when he got there. 'Thank you.' Takuya got the digimon currency out of his pocket. 'Here.' He handed it to Selina. 'No thanks.' She replied. 'I'll take a five to pay for food but otherwise it's free.' 'what's the time?' Takuya asked when he finished the food. '8:30.' Selina answered. 'I've to go.' Takuya said. 'I'll help with the dishes or something later.' And with that Takuya raced out the door and down the stairs. As Takuya opened the front door he was met by the frigid air. It stung his face as he ran through it. It burned and froze his lungs at the same time. Still Takuya ran to his work. 'I-I'm here.' He puffed. 'you can waiter again.' The red Vegemon said. Takuya put on his uniform and got to work. The entire day passed without anything unusual happening. It was late and it had just turned dark when the red Vegemon called him over. 'You worked hard today kid.' He said. 'take the rest of the day off.' 'Thanks.' Takuya said as he took his pay. Ignoring Selina's warning he walked along the dark streets without anyone with him. Takuya saw a light up ahead. 'hey, Selina!' he called and waved. As Takuya got closer he realized that was a mistake. A burning figure had emitted the glow, similar to Selina's. The burning figure turned. All Takuya could see was the eyes like black coals and the mouth that looked like it was stitched closed and ripped open. 'were you talking to me?' He had a loud rough voice. 'ah, sorry I thought that you were someone else.' Takuya said hurriedly. 'how could you mistake Flamon for someone else?' he said hardly moving his lips. 'now you will pay!' 'Spirit digievolution.' Takuya digivolved into Agunimon. 'Pyro tornado. Ha.' Agunimon threw the attack and it hit Flamon squarely in the chest. Flamon just laughed the attack off. Agunimon panicked. 'Slide evolution.' Agunimon went into Burning Greymon. 'Furnace heat.' The air surrounding Burning Greymon began to heat. The temperature rising, killing all plant life within a meter radius. I Burning Greymon thought. Even though he was a fire type Digimon the other one was to strong for his fire. 'Slide evolution.' Burning Greymon digivolved to Kumamon. 'Snow cannon.' The barricade of snowballs caused boils to rise on Flamon's skin. Kumamon went to throw some more when he missed and hit a shop next to Flamon. Suddenly, some other enemy's came out of the stores. Kumamon had to kill them all. The shops were covered in snowballs. Digimon ran everywhere trying to escape the maniac digimon. Flamon dispersed into the crowd. 'Snow cannon!' A Gotsumon that was running past caught the full blast of Kumamon's attack. He stopped mid-stride as his fractal code surrounded him. Kumamon purified Gotsumon and continued his horrendous rampage. In the shadows, a passer by was watching. He was shocked to see Kumamon acting this way. He growled under his breath. 'I have to help you Takuya.' He said. 'before you kill us all. Forgive me.' He digivolved into Lobomon. 'Takuya!' He shouted as he emerged from the bushes. 'Snow cannon.' Kumamon threw four snowballs in Lobomon's direction. Lobomon pulled out his kendo sticks of light and the snowballs shattered as they hit the spinning sticks. 'Takuya.' Lobomon shouted. 'I know you're in there. Fight the spirit's corrupted mind.' Kumamon stopped frozen a vacant expression on his face. A string of Fractal code spun round Kumamon and a exhausted Takuya dropped to the ground. 'Takuya!' Lobomon dedigivolved to Koji. Koji ran over to Takuya. 'are you alright?' 'Fine.' Takuya managed to say before drifting into sleep. 'I'll take him.' Selina stepped out a cloud in the sky. She floated down to Takuya. Koji just stared. 'You're a friend of Takuya's no?' Selina asked. 'Yeah.' Koji said stunned. Selina blinked and Koji came back to his senses. 'Yes. I am a friend of Takuya's.' Koji stared at his fallen friend. 'Fine you can stay at my house too.' Selina smiled. 'you don't mind sharing a room with Takuya, do you?' 'No.' Koji answered. 'By the way, what's your name?' Selina asked. 'Koji.' Koji bowed. 'Selina.' Selina clicked her fingers and Takuya's body became airborne. 'Don't be so surprised. One of my attacks is to levitate things and fling them at people.' They walked along the forest path. 'I told Takuya not to walk the streets alone at night, but he didn't listen.' Selina told Koji. 'He never does.' Koji muttered but Selina heard him and laughed. 'I thought you were Zoë but then I noticed the wings and the different clothing style.' Koji said. 'Takuya made the same assumption.' Selina answered. 'i'm glad he finally has another friend.' After climbing the stairs to the house, Selina brought Takuya into his bed and laid him on the bed. 'I'm sorry Koji.' She said. 'I don't have another bed. Can you sleep on a sleeping bag.' 'Yeah.' Koji answered. Soon Koji was settled in and ready to succumb to the sleep that itched at his eyes. He thought as he closed his eyes. Koji fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Takuya woke up early, just when the sun had risen. He didn't feel to well but he knew he had to go to work. Takuya dragged himself out of bed. He ignored breakfast and went straight downstairs. He was about to enter the market when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the bushes. 'What the?' Takuya said. He turned to see Flamon. 'I wanted to finish our little battle.' He said. 'flaming fist!' Flamon threw a punch in Takuya's direction. Takuya didn't have time to react.  
  
Koji woke to find Takuya's bed empty. Koji quickly got dressed then made his way to Takuya's work.  
  
'spirit digievolution.' Takuya digivolved to Agunimon. 'slide evolution.' Takuya thought as he digivolved into Kumamon. I 'Snow cannon.' Kumamon shot some snowballs at Flamon. 'Furnace heat.' Flamon melted the snowballs and water rained down on him instead. His skin sizzled and he tried to dry himself off before the water did anymore damage. 'Yay!' The bear like Kumamon shouted. 'oh.' Kumamon then doubled over in pain. He fell to his knees. Flamon saw a flash of Takuya. In pain, breathing heavy, struggling to keep it together. Flamon was afraid. This digimon wasn't stable. Flamon erupted into flames and when they had burnt out there was just ashes in his place. 'Sl-slide evolution.' Kumamon managed to say. His went into Agunimon. Agunimon had his eyes closed like he was still in pain. He shook his head. Feeling better he opened his eyes. Flamon was behind him. 'Pyro punch!' Takuya hit him. He went up in flames. Just then Flamon jumped out from behind the same bushes. 'Pyro punch!' Takuya said throwing a punch towards his face.  
  
~the noodle house 5 minutes ago~ 'He isn't here?' Koji echoed the Vegemon. 'No.' The red Vegemon said. 'hasn't come in.' Koji and the boss's conversation was interrupted by people running past screaming about fire. Koji didn't think twice, he took off in the direction that people were running from. I Koji thought as he ran. He caught sight of flaming bush and leapt through it. There was Agunimon, behind a flaming fist that was headed straight towards Koji's face!  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Luckydog: did I get it right? I haven't seen digimon in a long time. Our airwaves are ruled by DBZ and beyblades. But I like Beyblades and I've seen too much DBZ. Renee: if something's wrong just e-mail us. We'll fix it! Plz review! 


	6. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Renee: hey! About my spelling mistakes, they will probably stay as I only go on the Internet for E-mail and Fan fiction. (And quizzes) Plus it's not my fault. Luckydog: like I can help it?  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Understanding. 'Argh!' Koji yelled. 'Takuya!' The punch connected. Koji was thrown through the bushes and in danger of being trampled by the crowd of Digimon trying to escape the rampaging Agunimon. Koji slowly got to his feet, ignoring the burning pain coming from his cheek. 'Digievolution!' Koji digivolved into Lobomon. 'Agunimon, what are you doing?' Lobomon then caught sight of Agunimon's eyes. They were red. Agunimon came through the bushes ready for the next attack. 'I'm your friend!' Lobomon said. 'Stop attacking me.' 'You're not my friend!' Agunimon accentuated the last word by thrusting a punch at Lobomon. Lobomon blocked the punch but refrained from attacking back. 'If I wasn't your friend I would attack you.' Lobomon tried reason. 'If you were my friend you wouldn't have ignored me after we saved the digital world!' Agunimon was true too his mark and hit Lobomon in the chest. But the words stung Lobomon more than the flaming hot blow. He couldn't respond. It was true. They had all ignored Takuya. Koji had gone for the picnic that day but had got there really late. He was going to tell Takuya that they couldn't come. On the way to Takuya's house to apologize, he found his way to the digital world. 'I - I came to see you.' Koji tried half-heartedly. Agunimon paused and Koji regained competence. 'If I wasn't your friend, I would let you attack the Digital world.' Lobomon said. 'I would hurt you and I wouldn't have come into the digital world after you.' 'You-' Agunimon said weakly. 'You-' Lobomon saw that Agunimon had gotten control of his senses and let out a sigh of relief. 'You-' Agunimon said this more fiercely. 'You tried to kill me!' 'No!' Lobomon shouted. Suddenly little specks of light appeared out of nowhere and floated towards the ground. A few hit Lobomon and he was filled with strong feelings of happiness, peace and love. A lot hit Agunimon but it wasn't working. The fluffy floaty bits enraged him. 'I..' Agunimon grunted. 'Won't....let....you....take............Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhh!' Agunimon screamed. 'No!' Agunimon fell to his knees, rambling. The effects of the floaty bits had worn off and Koji dedigivolved. He was worried about Agunimon. Agunimon stopped, breathing heavily and staring at the ground. 'I.......did..it?' Agunimon looked up. His eyes were normal. 'Slide evolution.' Agunimon transformed into Kumamon. 'Koji?' 'Kumamon?' Koji sat up. 'I did it!' Kumamon looked cute jumping up and down. 'I showed the spirit who's boss! It's no longer corrupt! It's under my control!' 'It will always be corrupt!' Selina fluttered down. Kumamon dedigivolved to Takuya. 'No matter what you do,' Selina continued. 'The spirit will always be corrupt in some way until you defeat them all!' Takuya sounded tired as he spoke. 'oh, really?' Takuya then swayed before falling to the ground. Well, almost the ground. Koji had caught Takuya. He couldn't let his friend get hurt now could he? 'He shouldn't over exert himself, really.' Selina said. 'That's twice in the last two days.' 'I'm..fine.' Takuya raised his hand. 'i'm...fine. really-' Koji picked up Takuya and carried him to Selina's. He had just fought an exhausting battle inside himself.  
  
Takuya woke up in the pitch black. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that he was in his bedroom at Selina's house. Howling wind beat viciously against the window. Takuya figured that the wind had woke him up, so he rolled over and went back to sleep. BANG! Takuya woke up again. He tried to hide his head under the blankets to smother the noise when a loud crash made him extract his head from the safety of the covers. The window was broken and the wind was whipping everything when it flew inside. Koji woke up, wondering what the hell was going on. Then amongst leaves and flowers, Kazemon flew in the window. Takuya jumped out of the bed. He was still fully dressed. Koji was in his boxers. Selina came in to see what the fuss was about. Her eyes widened, in fear and shock when she saw it was the spirit of wind. 'Koji, you must come with me now!' Selina said urgently. 'Takuya, please hold her off while I discuss something with Koji.' With that Selina grabbed Koji and pulled him through the door. 'Spirit Evolution!' Takuya digivolved into Agunimon. 'Hurricane wind!' Kazemon said as several windstorms blew up in the bedroom. 'Oxygen fuels fire!' Agunimon said. 'Pryo-tornado!' The hurricanes canes indeed fuelled Agunimon's attack. Kazemon was thrown over to the other side of the room in an explosion of flames. Agunimon (now dedigivolved to Takuya) watched transfixed as the image of Kazemon changed as she dedigivolved. Zoë lay in Kazemon's place, weakened. 'Why, Takuya?' Zoë dropped. Takuya figured that she had passed out. Takuya knelt down to help Zoë when a voice shouted at him. 'Takuya get away from her!' A new Digimon stood in the doorway. It looked like Selina wearing a Lobomon mask. Her wings were still there but it looked like she was wearing a Lobomon one piece. 'Selina?' 'Just get away!' The Digimon cried. Takuya turned back to Zoë. She was Kazemon again and about to attack. 'Paralysing ball of light!' Out of nowhere a ball of light hit Kazemon and she froze. 'Takuya, get out now!' Selina yelled. Takuya ran out of the room to find Koji sitting at Selina's kitchen table. 'Wait!' Takuya turned from Koji to the door that the fight was going on in. 'What's going on?' 'Selina had to borrow my spirit.' Koji said. 'Light goes with heaven to create Flairymon, the angel of heaven, light and magic.' 'Oh.' Takuya was now more confused. 'What I'd like to know,' Koji said thumping the table. 'Why wont she let us fight Kazemon?' 'Because, Kazemon has Zoë.' Takuya stared hard at the floor. Koji's looked at Takuya amazed. 'Zoë?' Koji replied. 'Are you sure?' 'That's the thing, I don't know.' Takuya said. 'Well that does make a difference.' Koji nodded. 'If we are, or think that we could be hurting our friends, whether they're evil or not, we still wouldn't attack.' 'Still we should be in there in case anything happens.' Takuya said. 'You should.' Koji said. 'Selina has my spirit remember?' 'Oh yeah.' Takuya nodded. He walked into the room. Kazemon was at one end of the room and Flairymon was at the other end. 'Light of judgement!' Flairymon cried, with her arms out in front of her. A sphere of light appeared at Flairymon's palms. 'Wind tunnel!' Kazemon was in the same position as Flairymon. A sphere of wind appeared at Kazemon's palms. Suddenly two beams, one of light and one of wind came out of the spheres. The two beams connected and it was a battle of concentration and power. Light will win for sure. Takuya thought. But in his subconscious mind he found himself thinking that wind would defeat light. 'Koji's right.' Takuya whispered. 'I'm associating Kazemon with Zoë, even though I know it's evil. I couldn't fight her.' It was getting too much for Takuya. He had to leave. He quietly closed the door behind so Flairymon's concentration wouldn't be broken. Takuya then slumped against the door. 'So?' Koji looked expectantly down at Takuya. 'Intense.' Takuya answered. 'Really?' Koji frowned. 'Yeah, it's one on one.' Takuya started explaining. 'What do we do if Flairymon gets hurt?' Koji asked. As if to answer that question, a shrill scream came from the room. Koji and Takuya both ran in there. Koji and Takuya pulled out there d-tecters. Koji's spirit returned to his blue one. Takuya and Koji looked at it. 'That mean's Selina's hurt!' Takuya said. 'I don't see her!' Koji replied. 'Hurricane winds!' Kazemon said laughing as she brandished heavy winds at the pair of them. 'Argh!' Koji and Takuya both let out cries of surprise and pain as they were thrown against the wall, which they connected solidly with. 'I've had enough!' Takuya said lifting himself up. 'Me too.' Koji said. 'If that was really Zoë,' Takuya said. 'She would have regained control by now.' Koji continued. 'Because she's stronger then she looks,' 'And that proves your not Zoë!' Koji finished. 'Spirit evolution!' Koji and Takuya said together. 'Pyro-tornado!' Agunimon said unleashing his attack. 'Lobo-kendo!' Lobomon pulled out his kendo sticks. Kazemon shielded herself from Agunimon's attack. As the smoke cleared and Kazemon looked up to attack the two pests that were bothering her. All that Kazemon saw Lobomon advancing. Lobomon attacked hitting Kazemon twice and while she was down Agunimon launched another attack on Kazemon. Selina got up wearily, some of her strength regained. 'The sphere of purity!' Selina raised her arms above her head. Her arms crossed over at the wrists. A small ball of pearly-white gas formed in between the back of Selina's hands. She had her eyes closed in concentration and the ball got steadily bigger. Takuya and Koji watched in amazement. Selina opened her eyes as she unleashed her attack. The ball surrounded Kazemon, who flickered, showing Kazemon and Zoë. Kazemon's eyes opened just as she turned to stone. Agunimon dedigivolved to Takuya, who then pulled out his D-tector. 'Fractal code, purification.' The spirit of wind was being sucked into the D-tector, grain by grain. It was like watching someone suck all the grains of sand of the beach in slow motion. 'Two down.' Takuya said looking at his D-tector. 'Six to go.' Koji gave him an encouraging smile. 'But I'll be with you all the way.' Takuya smiled back. 'Thanks for being there to help.' 'Now we have another problem.' Selina said. Takuya and Koji turned to look at her. 'What?!' They chorused. 'Word of mouth spreads fast.' Selina said. 'Wait!' Koji said. 'Are you trying to say that the other spirit's will come after us now?' 'Yes.' Selina said grimly, she crossed her arms. 'Kazemon found out that you were here. The others will probably follow.' 'We must leave.' Koji said. 'Why?' Takuya asked cocking his head. 'Because it will be a threat to us if they attack when we sleep like Kazemon did and,' Koji looked around the room. 'Rogue Digimon make a mess.' Takuya nodded. ' Yeah they do.' 'Be careful.' Selina said. 'Your in grave danger.'  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Renee: So sorry it took so god damn long to update. I had band, school, gigs, homework, three concerts in one week plus eight other fanfict's to write. Now that's a hell of a lot. But thank you for sticking with the story. If you have any suggestions plz feel free to tell me. They can be helpful! I have finished one fic so updates should be more regular. And a big THANK YOU to everyone reading. Another if you review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Renee: In case anyone's confused the Digimon, Kazemon, was using an illusion (Zoë.) to confuse Koji and Takuya. I hope that sets you straight.  
  
Luckydog: I'm confused.  
  
Renee: no, you're just dumb.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Danger.  
  
'Thank you for letting me stay.' Koji bowed to Selina.  
  
'It was my pleasure.' She smiled. Takuya felt rude having not said it himself. Instead he gave her a hug.  
  
'Thanks for everything.' Takuya said.  
  
'I said it was my pleasure.' Selina repeated.  
  
'Do you have any idea where we could go know?' Koji asked.  
  
'Just continued travelling.' Selina replied. 'Build up your strength, Takuya take control of the spirits you have.'  
  
'But you-' Takuya started.  
  
'The spirit will still be corrupt but I believe that you can keep it in check.' Selina said. 'Plus you have Koji looking after you.'  
  
Takuya gazed at Koji, but he couldn't see Koji's face as Koji was looking away from him, at the floor.  
  
Takuya was confused.  
  
'You two better get going.' Selina said biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. She thought.   
  
'Yeah.' Takuya nodded. 'Goodbye Selina, and thanks again.'  
  
Koji nodded. Selina waved as they walked under the trees of the forest. Koji and Takuya were both silent. Takuya couldn't stand it anymore. He walked in front of Koji.  
  
'What's wrong?!' Takuya asked. Koji stared at Takuya straight into his eyes not saying anything.  
  
'You've been like this ever since Selina said you'd look out for me!' Takuya shouted. Takuya softened as a pink tinge appeared over Koji's cheeks.  
  
I forgot that Koji doesn't show his emotions too well so he doesn't know how to deal with them. Takuya thought.  
  
'Koji.' Takuya said softly. 'I'm your friend. I would look out for you too. It's what friends do. It's nothing to be embarrassed about.'  
  
'Yeah.' Koji replied. 'I was also thinking. (Something you couldn't achieve, Takuya!) Should we go to the Morning Rosetta star? I mean most of the spirits that were evil would most likely hang out in dark places, searching for dark Digimon?'  
  
'We shouldn't.' Takuya said. (That's a stupid idea. And I can so think.) 'They'll come looking for us so I have to master Kazemon. We might not be strong enough yet.'  
  
'Yeah, maybe.' Koji said.  
  
They continued walking, the trees soon parted on each side, creating a distinct path. The hot sun was soon bearing down on them as the night sky disappeared. Takuya and Koji were growing weary, as they had not had that much sleep that night.  
  
'Should we rest, Koji?' Takuya asked.  
  
'Yeah, but not here.' Koji answered.  
  
'Huh?' Takuya looked around confused. 'Why?'  
  
'We need a clearing.' Koji replied. 'It's safer. And not to mention we might need water.'  
  
'That's true.' Takuya said. 'I'm dying of thirst.'  
  
They continued a short way till the path forked.  
  
'Which way?' Takuya asked.  
  
Koji stay silent, listening closely with his eyes closed.  
  
'Koji?' Takuya waved a hand in front of Koji's face. 'Koji, you in there? Anyone home? Earth to Koji? Do you read me?'  
  
Koji's eyes shot open so suddenly that he scared Takuya.  
  
'Do you hear that?' Koji asked Takuya.  
  
Takuya strained his ears. A soft trickling noise off to his right. It sounded like-  
  
'Running water.' Koji confirmed. 'On our right. You hear it now?'  
  
'Yeah.' Takuya nodded. 'We'll take the right then.'  
  
The two walked down the right fork, eventually the trees closed in.  
  
'Oh great, a dead end.' Takuya complained.  
  
'But the water sounds louder here.' Koji replied. Koji started to walk through the trees disappearing into the forest.  
  
'Koji!' Takuya cried. 'Where are you? Wait for me!'  
  
Takuya ran through the forest. After passing about five trees he came to a clearing almost completely surrounded by trees. There was a creek running down the small slope of a hill to a pool, which Takuya was standing in front of.  
  
'I think the water's safe.' Koji said. He kneeled on the floor and created a cup with his hands. The water that gathered in his hands was so clear looked like there wasn't any water there at all. Koji drank deeply. 'It's good.' Koji concluded. 'Like natural spring water.'  
  
'Great.' Takuya kneeled next to Koji and started drinking like he had never had a drink before. Koji stared amazed for a while.  
  
Koji was about to cup some more water in his hands when he noticed that he had no reflection in the water. Koji held his hands frozen above the water. A drop of water ran down Koji's pinkie and fell into the pool. The small amount of ripples wavered on the surface of the pool. Koji could now see an image forming on the surface of the pool. But it wasn't him. It was-  
  
'Mercurymon!' As Koji said it Mercurymon rose out of the water and attacked. Koji was thrown backwards.  
  
'Spirit evolution!' Takuya cried. 'Pyro-punch!' Agunimon attacked.  
  
'Dark reflection!' Agunimon was thrown backwards by his own attack.  
  
'Spirit evolution!' Koji digivolved into Lobomon. 'Lobo-kendo!' Lobomon ran straight towards Mercurymon.  
  
'You never learnt from the last time, did you?' Mercurymon said.  
  
Agunimon saw his chance. As Lobomon attacked at the front, Agunimon would attack from the back. Lobomon struck the front of Mercurymon who just used his dark reflection. As Mercurymon was doing this Agunimon attacked from behind.  
  
'Pryo-punch!'  
  
'Lobo-kendo!'  
  
Two voices cried at once. The blow that Agunimon had thrown at him pushed Mercurymon forwards onto Lobomon's waiting kendo sticks. Mercurymon's upper body was punctured. His fractal code appeared around Mercurymon. Lobomon pulled out his D-tector.  
  
'Fractal code, purification!' Mercurymon's spirit was pulled into Lobomon's D-tector.  
  
'Thank god that's over!' Takuya said after he dedigivolved. 'Can we sleep now?' Takuya voice faded as he fell over and went to sleep. Lobomon dedigivolved to Koji, who lay down and went to sleep.  
  
Koji woke a few hours later when the fine spray of the creek meeting the pool fell upon Koji's face. He looked over at Takuya. Takuya was still asleep. Koji got up and walked over to Takuya. He roughly shook Takuya awake.  
  
'wha?' Takuya mumbled sleepily. 'No, I don't want blueberry pancakes.'  
  
Koji shook him again.  
  
'No school today, mom.' Takuya turned over. 'It's Saturday.'  
  
'You wish.' Koji said. He walked over to the pool and dipped his hand in the water. It was ice cold, Just like Koji wanted. He pulled his hand out and walked over to Takuya. Koji flicked the icy water onto Takuya's face. Takuya opened his eyes but didn't move.  
  
'You don't like your mother waking you in the mornings, do you?' Koji teased.  
  
'That's the only time she pays any attention to me.' Takuya muttered.  
  
'What?' Koji sounded concerned.  
  
'It's nothing.' Takuya replied.  
  
'It isn't.' Koji said. 'You can trust me Takuya. My family's not perfect either.'  
  
'What family?' Takuya said miserably.  
  
'It can't be too bad.' Koji said.  
  
'I'm usually ignored at home.' Takuya said opening up. 'My younger brother gets all the attention. So I stay in my room most of the time or go walking. That's why I was so happy, coming to the digital world. I had more friends then ever and then I lost them. The only people who cared I exsisted.'  
  
'Not all of them.' Koji said. 'When we get back I'll make sure that we all spend some time together.'  
  
Koji and Takuya got up and made their way back through to the path. They didn't know where else to go so they decided to go down the left fork. The left fork was basically the same as the left one except the trees widened to reveal hard ground that had no grass on it. There was a castle type building on their right.  
  
'Do you get the feeling that we've been here before?' Takuya asked Koji.  
  
'Déjà vu?' Koji said. 'Yeah, I think we have been here before.'  
  
Takuya walked over to where the trees disappeared. The ground disappeared in a steep drop. They were on a cliff.  
  
'Koji, we're on a cliff!' Takuya shouted.  
  
Suddenly the ground begins to shake, Takuya waved his arms wildly, struggling to maintain his balance. The ground stoped shaking and Takuya let out a sigh of relief. The rumbling started again but this time the ground beneath Takuya crumbled. Takuya slipped over the edge of the cliff into the abyss with nothing to hold on to save him from the fall to death...................................................................  
  
To be continued....  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Renee: ooh, we're evil. *Catches sight of what Luckydog is doing. * What are you doing?  
  
Luckydog: Colouring my hair Red and blue in honour of the story.  
  
Renee: oh, okay........wait a sec. What are you colouring it with?  
  
Luckydog: Permanent marker.  
  
Renee: You're a lost case. Anyways review, I hope you like it, it was one of the more boring chapters I know. Besides the ending. : )  
  
Luckydog: Mwah ha ha ha! He he he ha ha! Your pitiful lives are meaningless, when will today's society realise that we waste our time trying to be like everyone else when we should be ourselves. The system is corrupt and only the world and the human race will pay! *Stares blankly into space for five minutes before snapping out of it. * Whoa, head rush. Where am I and what just happened?  
  
Kai: You freaked out.  
  
Luckydog: Get back in your own fic! 


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Renee: All right, very disturbing thoughts after reviews. Takuya turns into a MALE version of Kazemon; otherwise he'd be a hermaphrodite. Think Agunimon with wings. I could go into detail but I'm a lazy arse like everyone else so, no. Enjoy this chapter anyway.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Decisions.  
  
Koji watched Takuya go over the cliff.  
  
'Takuya!' Koji yelled. The ground rumbled again and a Digimon crawled up out of a hole that had formed as the digging underneath the earth had forced the topsoil to disappear into the black.  
  
'What?' Koji yelled. Koji tried to run around the Digimon but it stood in front of Koji with his arms out.  
  
'You're not going anywhere.' An obnoxious voice said. Koji looked up and removed his focus from the edge of the cliff. In front of him was Growlmon.  
  
'Spirit evolution!' Koji cried digivolving into Lobomon.  
  
'Earth shaking hammer!' Growlmon said slamming his hands on the ground.  
  
'Lobo-kendo!' Lobomon said brandishing his sticks of light.   
  
Takuya was falling fast. I  
  
'Spirit evolution.' Takuya turned into Agunimon. 'Slide evolution!' Agunimon changed to Kazemon.  
  
'This is so difficult!' Kazemon said. He was waving backwards and forwards in the air as if two people were trying to decide which way they were going. Shockingly, Kazemon slammed into the cliff side. Quickly his hand shot out and grabbed a handhold.  
  
'This is too difficult.' Kazemon said. 'Slide evolution.' Agunimon held on.  
  
'I managed to stop myself falling but how am I supposed to up to the top?' Agunimon started the treacherous climb to the top of the cliff. A few times his foot would slip, giving him a heart attack. But other wise he made it to the top all right. As he pulled himself over the side of the cliff he saw Lobomon fighting Growlmon.  
  
Lobomon caught sight of Agunimon through his fighting.  
  
'Why didn't you digivolved into Burning Greymon, Agunimon?' Lobomon asked as he ducked a blow. 'He can fly, can't he?' Agunimon fell over anime style, nearly falling off the cliff again.  
  
'Need help?' Agunimon yelled.  
  
'Yeah.' Koji managed as he dodged the cracks appearing in the ground.  
  
'Pryo-tornado!' Agunimon cried attacking Growlmon.  
  
'Earth shaking hammer!' Growlmon's attack connected his Takuya's chest. He fell backwards, in immense pain.  
  
'Slide evolution!' Lobomon said. He digivolved into Kendo-Garurumon. 'Swords of light!' Kendo-Garurumon launched himself at high speeds towards Growlmon. The blow connected and kept on going. Kendo-Garurumon managed to stop himself before he went over the cliff. When he turned around, Growlmon had disappeared and a Gotsumon was standing in his place.  
  
'Pyro-punch!' Agunimon yelled.  
  
'What are you doing?!' Kendo-Garurumon yelled at Agunimon. 'That's an innocent Digimon!'  
  
'No he's not.' Agunimon argued as Gotsumon's Fractal code appeared around him. 'He digivolved from Growlmon.' Agunimon added 'Fractal code, digitise!' The fractal code was pulled into Takuya's D-tector.  
  
A frail Gotsumon lay on the floor before bursting into a billion digi- bytes. Agunimon dedigivolved into Takuya, who showed Kendo-Garurumon the spirit trapped in his D-tector.  
  
As Kendo-Garurumon dedigivolved to Koji, he suddenly realised something.  
  
'Takuya!' Koji yelled.  
  
'What?' Takuya asked stopping his victory dance.  
  
That's Nefertimon's castle.' Koji said. 'We didn't recognise it because it has extra security measures.'  
  
'I wonder why?' Takuya said as the walked over to the castle. They kicked loose rocks as they walked. The rocks were dry lumps of dirt, which shattered as they were kicked. The castle was on a fair incline, so Takuya and Koji's feet started to hurt.  
  
As they got to the castle, they took in its detail. The light grey walls had runes and other symbols scratched into them. Parts of the castle were painted with green camouflage. If you came through the forest you wouldn't see it. But from the angle Takuya and Koji were seeing it, it looked imposing, threatening.  
  
'All it needs now is a "DO NOT ENTER!" sign.' Takuya mumbled.  
  
Koji gave a brisk, short laugh.  
  
They were facing a steel door.  
  
'What do you think all the security measures are for?' Takuya asked.  
  
'I have no idea.' Koji responded as he knocked on the door. Each time Koji's knuckles hit the door a deep resounding boom echoed as though the castle was empty, devoid of people or possessions.  
  
A dark brown eye appeared at the peephole. It disappeared a second later. They heard an echoing cha-chink. It meant the door had been unlocked. It opened quickly, causing a small gust of wind to blow through their hair. Nefertimon was standing in front of them.  
  
'Please come in, quickly.' Nefertimon stepped back to allow them in. as soon they passed the threshold, Nefertimon closed the door behind them. They stood in the sunlight corridor. The stone didn't look cold or menacing like it usually does. Instead it looked peaceful. They stood on a red floor runner, which made the castle seem welcoming. Then someone asked a question.  
  
'What's with all the security, Nefertimon?' Takuya asked.  
  
'One of the rogue spirits has been terrorising me since you beat Lucimon.' Nefertimon answered.  
  
'Was it Growlmon?' Koji asked.  
  
'Yes.' Nefertimon sighed. 'I've had parts of my floor collapse because of him.'  
  
Takuya pulled out his D-tector and showed Nefertimon the freshly caught Ground spirit.  
  
'Thank goodness.' Nefertimon said.  
  
'Why did the spirits go rogue in the first place?' Koji asked Nefertimon.  
  
'I have no idea.' Nefertimon answered. 'You might get an answer off Serafimon, Lady Ophanimon or Shiubimon. They're coming here tomorrow to discuss the dilemma we have. It would be good to have you two here with us as it includes you a great deal. You may stay here tonight.'  
  
'Thank you.' Takuya and Koji bowed as they chorused their appreciation.  
  
Nefertimon showed the way, walking along the corridor. Though seemingly empty, the footsteps were deadened by the red carpet runner. The castle was decorated majestically with a touch of homey things littering it everywhere. Sword and shields hung on walls as well as paintings and photographs. They came to a foyer a short way down, with a cedar wood staircase with another red runner. An indoor balcony ran around the entire room. The foyer was littered with bookcases everywhere.  
  
'The spare bedrooms are on the right.' Nefertimon said. 'Dinner will be in thirty minutes.' She exited through a doorway on her left, in between two bookcases.  
  
Takuya and Koji climbed the cushioned stairs. They couldn't even hear their footsteps. The only sounds they could hear were the clinks of metal hitting metal and some scraping sounds. They continued, reaching the first landing. Takuya looked around, curiously. Last time he was here he didn't have time to look around. Two pictures sitting on a mahogany table caught his attention. One had a small girl of about five or six. She had chin length, straight brown hair. Brown eyes and a whistle round her neck. There was another picture next to that one. It was the same girl but older. About eleven or twelve, close to Takuya's age. Around her neck, a camera had replaced the whistle. A nameplate beneath the pictures read Kari.  
  
'I wonder why Nefertimon has pictures of humans?' Takuya wondered aloud. Koji had already begun his accent up the plush red staircase stopped and turned around when he heard Takuya. Koji looked up and also saw the pictures of Kari. Koji shrugged and continued up the stairs. Takuya shot one last look at the pictures and raced up the stairs to catch up.  
  
Their bedrooms were as nicely decorated as the rest of the castle. Plush carpet, four poster beds, mahogany wardrobes, marble sinks and baths in the bathrooms.  
  
Koji felt exhausted from the battle. It had been a lot longer then the others. I He thought. Sure enough, Takuya flopped on the feather bed and was snoring in minutes. Koji decided to just lay there, allowing all the confusing questions and thoughts float around in his mind. The questions were like a puzzle with half the pieces missing. Then the most useless question entered Koji's mind. Koji couldn't think of an answer for that one. Koji rolled on his side and saw that half an hour had passed on his clock. He got up, roughly shook Takuya awake and went for dinner.  
  
The dining room had more coats of armour and rich red carpet. The mahogany dining table and a crimson tablecloth that was put on at an angle so the contrast between the dark and polished mahogany would show. The matching mahogany chairs had plush red velvet cushions on them.  
  
'Please sit down.' Nefertimon said as she left the room.  
  
Automatically Koji and Takuya sat down in unison. Nefertimon came back with a succulent looking roast with five different kinds of vegetables.  
  
'What roast is it?' Koji asked while Takuya started drooling on the table.  
  
'Flymon.' Nefertimon answered.  
  
Takuya's face hit the table in shock.  
  
'I'm kidding. It's Cowmon. Beef' Nefertimon put it on the table and they all ate as much as they could before going to bed.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
As soon as the first golden sunbeams bad shone through the stained glass bedroom windows throwing the bedroom into a fantastic display of kaleidoscope colours, Koji awoke. He felt very peaceful at that moment and from the dreamy look on Takuya's face he was too. Koji could hear voice downstairs and footsteps. The muffed voices sounded familiar. When the sunlight shifted positions and Koji woke up properly, it hit him. Serafimon, Lady Ophanimon and Shiubimon were downstairs. Takuya got up and started to get dressed, Koji followed.  
  
~Twenty minute later~  
  
In the rumpus room, Lady Ophanimon, Serafimon, Shiubimon and Nefertimon were sitting in chairs talking.  
  
'I hear that you two are going well at stopping the rogue Digimon.' Lady Ophanimon said as they entered the room.  
  
'Yeah.' Takuya said.  
  
Koji sat down. 'Lady Ophanimon, what cause the Digimon to go rogue in the first place?'  
  
Takuya sat down as well.  
  
'There is a Digimon who is Myth and legend.' Serafimon said. 'No one knows whether this Digimon is real or not but he is known as Voidmon.'  
  
'So how do you know he's connected to the rogue spirits?' Koji said.  
  
'Voidmon is a great evil.' Shiubimon said. And the rogue spirits have a symbol upon them. You probably haven't noticed it but the same symbol is used on the legends of Voidmon.'  
  
'Why is he bad, was it something or someone that converted him to evil?' Takuya asked.  
  
'Oh, no.' Lady Ophanimon said. 'Voidmon wants to create his own digital world but to do that he first has to do one thing.'  
  
'What's that?' Koji and Takuya chorused.  
  
Nefertimon answered this time. 'Voidmon's one goal is to annihilate the digital world.'  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Luckydog: Sorry it took so long, I ran out of credit. So I had no Internet over the holidays. Then when I got the credit I had a writer's block. God damn I hate those things. Anyway if it's crap fell free to add suggestions, cause I think this chapter really needs it. 


	9. Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not Digimon.  
  
Luckydog: I have nothing to say, 'cept on with the story.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Knowing.  
  
'Destroy the digital world?' Koji repeated. 'We - we must stop him, before he can do anymore!'  
  
'There is no possible way to do that.' Lady Ophanimon replied shaking her head.  
  
'What!' Koji yelled. 'Why?'  
  
'We know that he somehow exists.' Shiubimon said. 'But where he is or what he is, we don't know.'  
  
'The legend goes like this..' Serafimon started. The room went quiet, except for the flames crackling. The dark, cold stone room was light and warmed by the flickering heat source.  
  
Serafimon sighed before explaining. 'Long ago when the digital world was created, many Digimon lived together happily. But then Lucimon appeared and the ten spirits defeated him. Now this you know.' Serafimon looked at Takuya and Koji. 'What people didn't know was Lucimon said that he had a teacher. Just before Lucimon created havoc, a black whirlwind appeared in the sky. It cleaned the area straight away. We should've known this wasn't natural. After the battle between the spirits and Lucimon, the weather went haywire, the spirits trapped Lucimon but then a black rain began to fall on the harsh desert sand that was the battle ground.'  
  
'Black rain?' Takuya said incredulously.  
  
'Yes. Black rain drops.' Serafimon continued. 'The spirit's stopped; knowing their fight with Lucimon was over. They were distracted. Then the fallen rain on the now blackened, muddy ground, thicken and crated a dark mist. The spirits didn't know what was happening. The mist surrounded them, applying pressure and with extreme force, pushed the spirits into the small inactive forms that you found them in. We believe that the black rain and mist was caused by Voidmon.'  
  
'Great.' Takuya said. 'How do you fight something you can't see, or touch?'  
  
'You do whatever you can.' Koji said looking at Takuya.  
  
'Try your best?' Takuya said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
'Yes.' Koji said sternly.  
  
'Lunch!' Nefertimon announced, breaking up the awkward moment.  
  
~After lunch~  
  
Koji and Takuya decided to continue travelling through the digital world, so they left Nefertimon's elaborate castle after saying goodbyes and many thanks.  
  
They were walking in midday sun; even the trees couldn't stop it from bearing down upon them.  
  
'Let's follow the forest around and see where it takes us.' Takuya said.  
  
'Well, we don't have any other plans so let's go.' Koji replied.  
  
The sun managed to peak out from the heavily shady trees, keeping the two boys cool as well as creating light shows on the dark green grass. Koji and Takuya talked as they walked along the edge of the dense foliage. Suddenly, the trees parted, showing a silky, smooth Persian blue sea, and with a an afternoon sun shining warmly down on them it seemed almost perfect for a day at the beach. Almost that is. Thin smog drifted lazily across the unmarked sky, taking its time recking the view.  
  
'Pity.' Takuya commented as he sat down in the golden sand.  
  
'What's that?!' Koji cried, pointing to a whirlpool that had formed in the middle of the sea. The sea was roaring furiously at the fact that it had been disturbed. A geyser shot out of the whirlpool in response, a shadowy figure becoming apparent through the water.  
  
But then their attention was diverted by a loud bang on their left. A small factory being the source of the noise. The factory then caught fire, the flames cackling merrily at the destruction. Another dark figure appeared from behind the flames.  
  
'What's going on?' Takuya asked.  
  
Koji replied. 'I don't know, but I think we're about to find out.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_ #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Luckydog: How is it? I think it's ok. But the next chappie will be more exciting and that's all I'm gonna say. Besides plz review of course! Bye! 


	10. And then there were ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Luckydog: Thanks for all the reviews. If you did review, feel special; I'm sure the angels threw beams of light upon you as they let you bask in their heavenly singing. I know they did for me! On to the story!  
  
And then there were ten.  
  
'Digievolution!' Koji and Takuya yelled.  
  
Out of the two tornados, the spiral of flames and the circle of water Emerged Machindramon and Renamon. The two enemies attacked like a mirror, as one.  
  
Agunimon felt two strong arms grip his shoulders and pull him up.  
  
Renamon unleashed a powerful surge of water at that very moment that Agunimon was pulled off his feet also attacking was Machindramon. Renamon's attacked missed both Agunimon and Lobomon and hit Machindramon as Machindramon's attack ripped through Renamon.  
  
Renamon stood there stunned before falling backwards in defeat. Machindramon's part rusted away into little bits of dust, both of their fractal codes appeared where they once stood.  
  
'Nice save, Lobomon!' Agunimon said as Lobomon lowered him to the ground.  
  
'I could see it coming.' Lobomon replied.  
  
'Fractal code purification!' they chorused.  
  
'Just the big dude now.' Takuya replied siting down.  
  
The vibrant sun threw golden shards of light their way, throwing the sky and clouds into a kaleidoscope of colours; it too seemed to be celebrating their victory.  
  
'Isn't a little early for sunset?' Takuya asked.  
  
'Yeah, something's fishy.' Koji answered looking around.  
  
'Koji!' Takuya's panicked voice threw Koji off guard. He spun around to find Takuya sinking through a black hole in the ground. It seemed to be swallowing him up. Takuya was up to his waist.  
  
'Help me!' Takuya pleaded panic and fear evident in his eyes.  
  
'Grab hold.' Koji tried to pull Takuya out of the inky mass but it gave a hard tug and Koji was thrown head first into it. Koji could hear distant echoes of his name fading more quickly then the blackness was filling his mind.  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
'Oh, shit!' Takuya was really panicked now. He had seen one of his best friends being swallowed by this black goo and he knew he was next. 'Koji! Koji, can you hear me.' Takuya let out a moan of desperation and cried at the hopelessness of it all.  
  
U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U  
  
'How do you fight nothing?'  
  
What? Where am I? Koji couldn't see or feel. He couldn't speak or do anything it seemed. But he could hear something talking to him in a strong clear voice that was neither menacing nor friendly.  
  
'How do you fight darkness?'  
  
'How do you fight fire?'  
  
You fight fire with fire, or at least that's how the old proverb goes. Maybe it's a clue.   
  
'Koji. Do you have an answer?'  
  
Koji felt his jaw unstuck.  
  
'You—you fight fire with fire?' Koji answered tentatively.  
  
'Correct.'  
  
'And—And you fight Darkness with darkness.'  
  
'Correct.'  
  
'Nothing against nothing!'  
  
'Correct, but Koji, how do you fight void?'  
  
'With void.' Koji replied.  
  
'What is void then?'  
  
'Uh, nothing.'  
  
'Nothing?' the voice asked sceptically.  
  
'Uh, darkness.' Koji said.  
  
'Yes, that is correct, Darkness and nothing make up void but when the nothing disappears what's left?'  
  
'Darkness.' Koji said confidently.  
  
'You know what you're doing.' The voice faded.  
  
Koji's eyes shot open. He was behind Takuya lying down on the cool ground. Cold sweat ran down Koji's back and face. Takuya was up to his shoulders in the black and he looked like he had given up the will to fight.  
  
'Takuya! Digivolve!' Koji shouted.  
  
Takuya came to life and immediately digivolved into Agunimon. The black around him caught fire and spat him out. A horrible screech emitted from the black hole and it wriggled and squirmed forming a vague shape. The shape took more form till it's fractal code appeared around it. The light from the code lit up lowemon's face. Koji took the fractal code.  
  
'Fractal code, purification!' Koji said. Lowemon shattered, his data and spirit absorbed by Koji's D-tector.  
  
Takuya and Koji expected the darkness to be lifted but instead it got worse.  
  
Takuya started to panic, yelling.  
  
'Koji! Where are you?! I can't see anything, what's going on?!  
  
Koji held his hand out in front of him. He could barely see it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'What's void made of?'  
  
'Nothing and Darkness?'  
  
'And if the Nothing disappears?'  
  
'Darkness.'  
  
~End flashback~  
  
The ground rumbled beneath their feet. It felt strange not being able to see anything. A dull thud told Koji that Takuya had fallen over.  
  
'Takuya, I know how to beat void.' Koji shouted.  
  
'How?' Takuya's shaky voice replied.  
  
'I have to Digivolve into Lowemon.'  
  
'But....' Koji could picture the terror on Takuya's face that sounded in his voice. 'Koji.... It could kill you!'  
  
The last two words seemed to echo around the black void forever.  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
Luckydog: Dun dun DUM! Or, da-da da-di, da-da da-dum. (I don't known the mission impossible theme either!)  
  
Renee: Ignore her, plz review, sorry the chapter was rushed. 


	11. The end

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Renee: This is it the last chapter. I've had fun writing this fic. I hope you had fun reading it.  
  
U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U  
  
The end.  
  
Koji took a deep breath as the ground shook around them. Koji stumbled as he could feel the pressure of a presence. It wasn't that void was nothing it was you couldn't see him! Koji pulled out his D-teckor, and took another deep breath.  
  
'Di-digievolution!' Koji said. Instantly, blinding pain hit him, he could feel himself being transformed into Lowemon, but it felt as though something was pulling him apart.  
  
'Koji!' Koji heard the word that Takuya cried clearly for a spilt second until it was muffled and only echoes were repeated, sounding distorted in his head.  
  
'You cannot beat me.' A voice said. It sound like it had come from Koji and all round him. It was so loud that Koji wanted to cover his ears, but so soft that Koji didn't know whether anything had spoken at all.  
  
'Slide evolution!' Koji cried. Maybe digivolving into lobomon would shed some light on the problem.  
  
'What nothing happened?' Koji cried. Then he realized he could digivolve Even his earlier attempt had been foiled. He was still human.  
  
'Koji, you weren't supposed to get the spirit of light.' Voidmon said. 'It was your brother who was destined for it. You with hatred stuck in your heart. Your brother wanted to know you he was the light. But the hatred pulled you into the dark side, which is why I can control you now. You're the last Dark thing in the digital world. You shall survive, but not defeat me!' A deep echoing laugh rung inside Koji's head.  
  
That's an odd thing to say, "You will survive." Koji's eyes widened. I have to die, Voidmon is staying alive through me, his feeding off the hatred in my childhood, for Voidmon to be destroyed, I have to be destroyed!   
  
'Digi-evolution!' Koji cried with a new strength and power.  
  
' You already tried that, remember Koji?' Voidmon's voice wavered like the water.  
  
Koji could feel it, this time he was going to succeed. A light hit Koji's eyes. Rather then gray his amour was gold. Koji had digivolved into Globomon. When Lowemon and lobomon DNA digivolved they created Globomon. He looked like a golden lobomon, with main points of Lowemon attached.  
  
'Symmetrical Kendo!' Globomon pulled two golden, glowing sticks out from behind his back. Continuing the swing Koji brought the base of the sticks to rest on his chest.  
  
'Activate!' Globomon yelled. The glowing rods faded from Globomon's wrists, before appearing out of Globomon's back, throwing flesh and blood in large puddles behind him.  
  
Koji was held in the air as his de-digivolved. After the spirit left him he fell to the floor, his mind never to see anything but black, ever again.  
  
~Takuya~  
  
The black had lifted, showing the leafy, dark green trees, the darkened beach and worst of all, a bleeding Koji.  
  
Takuya ran over to Koji.  
  
'Koji, are you okay?' Takuya said desperately.  
  
'We're too late.' Serafimon said sadly.  
  
'Koji!' Takuya shook Koji roughly trying to revive him. His eyes stung and as he brought his hands away from Koji, he saw the light from the moon reflecting off the crimson liquid on his hands.  
  
'Koji!' Takuya cried. He lay down next to the body and sobbed. Lady Ophanimon walked up to Takuya and lifted him off the ground.  
  
'I'm sorry, Takuya.' She looked sadly into Takuya's watery eyes. 'Let's give Koji a burial.'  
  
...............:::::::::::::::::::~*~~~*^*~~~*~::::::::::::::::::::.................  
  
The golden bright rays of the sun peeked over the horizon when Takuya placed the headstone of Koji's grave in the dirt. Takuya bowed his head for a few minutes; he felt the warm pressure of Serafimon's hand on his shoulder.  
  
'It's time for you to go home Takuya.' Serafimon turned Takuya away from the grave, one quick glance back at it before Takuya allowed himself to be taken away, back to the terminal.  
  
A small flower blown by the wind, danced in the breeze before floating gently down to the lump of earth that held one of the best friends Takuya ever had.  
  
The end.  
  
U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U  
  
Luckydog: That's it. Though if I get enough reviews I might write a little more. *Wink wink, nudge nudge. *  
  
Renee: At least more then one review, and you'll be in for a treat! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Luckydog: Okay, this is truly the end. Unless my brain suddenly comes alive with another idea. I'll just say, that I didn't know whether or mot to make it yaoi. Plz tell me what I should have done in your reviews, cause I appreciate them.  
  
U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U U_U  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Tokyo tower~  
  
'I can't Koji's gone.' Takuya breathed. He stared up into the clouds as he walked home from the terminal. He had just left the digital world.  
  
'Takuya!' Turning Takuya saw Koiji. 'Have you seen Koji? He was last seen two days ago when he went looking for you.'  
  
'Whatever.' Takuya turned his eyes to the sky as he felt them filling with tears. 'I'm sorry, I-I can't do this.'  
  
Takuya shook his head before running away from Koiji. Takuya had run a long way but now he was home. He looked up at the daunting gray building and went inside, going straight to his room. Takuya's bright room did not suit his mood, which worsened when his younger brother told his mother that he was home.  
  
'Where have you been Takuya?!' His mother demanded after storming into his room.  
  
'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.' Takuya answered tonelessly. His mother sensing something was wrong sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
'What's wrong honey?' She soothed, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. Takuya broke down.  
  
'A-a friend of mine......He di-died to-today.' Takuya cried.  
  
'Oh, this isn't Koji, is it?' She replied. 'He's been missing 2 days—' She stopped realizing that wherever Takuya was, Koji was too. 'Don't worry, it will get better.' After giving Takuya a reassuring squeeze, she left.  
  
'I'm sorry Koji, I should never have let you risk it.' Takuya cried till a lack of fluids brought exhaustion.  
  
~The next morning. ~  
  
The next morning Takuya tried to hide under the covers of his bed, hide from the world, hide from the pain, but interrupting his plans was his mother, handing him the phone.  
  
'It's your friends. Everyone knows you've returned.' She then left, leaving him to stare blankly after her.  
  
'Takuya?' A tinny voice wafted through the white plastic of the phone. Takuya tentatively lifted the phone to his ear.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey, Takuya!' Zoë's cheerful voice rung in Takuya's ear. 'We know something happened the day Tommy e-mailed you that we were going to the park. Koji was going to tell you that we couldn't come and then you and Koji disappeared. Can you meet us at the park, we want to know what happened.'  
  
'Now you want to talk to me!' Takuya yelled. The hurt was evident in his voice but he didn't care. 'Now!' The walls shook under the fury of his words. 'You ignored me for ages and ages and now that something happened that didn't include you, you want to talk to me? Why should I? So you can all stand me up again? TAKE A REALITY CHECK ZOE! FRIENDS ARE NOT JUST THERE FOR INFORMATION, GO AND GET F—'  
  
Takuya dropped the phone. This wasn't like him. He was angry yeah but he wouldn't go as far as to swear at his friends. Takuya came back to his senses, picked up the phone and took it downstairs. Leaving his colorful room, and his brilliantly varnished house behind, Takuya took the long walk to the park. Missing posters of Koji were everywhere as Takuya walked. He bit his lip and stared at the ground.  
  
'It should have been me.'  
  
~The park~  
  
Zoë, JP, Tommy and Koiji were all there with looks of concern upon their faces.  
  
'Hey, Takuya.' They shouted their greetings.  
  
'I'm sorry I yelled at you on the phone.' Takuya apologized.  
  
'That's all right,' Zoë smiled. 'I understand that you're going through something, but Takuya, let's all go through it together. Get it off your shoulders.'  
  
'Yea, Takuya.' JP agreed. 'I problem shared is a problem halved.'  
  
'We weren't trying to snob you.' Tommy said. 'We were busy.'  
  
'I can't let you feel what I have to feel. You can't know.' Takuya closed his eyes and upon opening them, walked a few steps through the shrubbery to a lake. Takuya's vision distorted and memories came flooding back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Takuya made Koji's face look peaceful and closed his eyes. It felt weird having to do this to a friend. After he was buried, forever imprinted in Takuya's mind was the image of a friend's grave in the forest, by the ocean at sunrise. Rather like an oil painting only, the artist could never put in the serene sadness that hung in the air like an infectious vapor.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Takuya was dragged out of his thoughts by a warm weight on his shoulder.  
  
'Please tell me what's happened to Koji.' Koiji pleaded. 'Please, Takuya, I need to know, his my brother.'  
  
Takuya relented and sat down on the green grass with his head in his hands. He removed his hands and stared at the shimmering lake water, waving gently to and fro. Looking mesmerized Takuya began his tale of the digital world.  
  
~Fifteen minutes later~  
  
'Koji.' Koiji breathed.  
  
'He sacrificed himself.' Zoe whispered.  
  
'To save us.' Tommy sniffed.  
  
'The idiot!' JP said angrily.  
  
They all seemed to have been hit pretty hard by the news, but not as hard as Koiji, though he seemed shocked. Still it was Takuya who was the most traumatized.  
  
'You don't know how it feels.' Takuya looked up at them all in front of him. 'It should have been me that should have died, do you know how I feel having that resting on my shoulders?'  
  
'Takuya!' A familiar voice yelled from behind him. 'You don't need to worry anymore, you can take that weight from your shoulders forever!'  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Luckydog: Confused? So am I. Well this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading, I know I'll miss writing. The last main story I finished I ended up writing a sequel to. It might happen with this one to. Well bye. 


End file.
